Ravaged Game - KisaIta AU
by Usuk-King
Summary: Kisame Hoshigaki would never say he was into anything super natural. If anything, he was entirely against it. Something about the idea of believing in things that had no rock solid proof of existing just seemed off, and something you shouldn't get involved in, especially with all those dangerous cults going around. The news was always blowing up about how kids are killed weekly ove
1. The Game we Play

Kisame Hoshigaki would never say he was into anything super natural. If anything, he was entirely against it. Something about the idea of believing in things that had no rock solid proof of existing just seemed off, and something you shouldn't get involved in, especially with all those dangerous cults going around. The news was always blowing up about how kids are killed weekly over stupid cults.

He never was interested, but yet he found himself at the cultural fair of the back to school season, in the Super Natural Club stand, for once not the Swimming Club, passing out fliers in his school uniform and asking people to join. The sun beat down on their heads, making sweat trickle down his dark skin that longed to be surrounded by the sweet coolness of water, what he grew up and what he usually spent this day in.

Right now he could be with his younger brother Nori, his older sister Umi, and his best friends Zabuza and Mei Terumi, swimming around like there was no care in the world, showing off what the Swim Club could do. Either that, or he would have joined Kendo, showing everyone how talented the Hoshigaki family was in using swords.

It was all that damn weasel's fault.

The damn boy had made his way into the swimmer's head and made him fall from a sky scraper for him. He was the one that made Kisame madly in love with him, so much that he joined the stupid club he hated just to be close to him.

Their school had a stupid limit about only allowing one club at a time.

If only he could be in swim club as well, enjoying himself while swimming around like idiots. The only problem he had with the cultural fair introductions was the way they had to act. So...well, like whores. Fan service. That was why a lot of the girls and guys joined the club.

Their idea of gathering a crowd was having their best looking members swimming around in the smallest of swimming suits, having a photo shoot that made them look super suggestive, and even once they made Kisame and Nori act like slutty brothers, kissing, licking things off of each other, etc. He didn't always agree with what their swimming instructor Kakashi Hatake said, but other than the day, he enjoyed the club more than anything.

It sure beat the Super Natural Club, though. It was boring as hell.

The stand was slapped together by the club president Shisui Uchiha, Itachi's distant cousin, and Mrs. Konan, the teacher supporting our group. It had a black headboard with stars of white, blue, and yellow plastering around the supposed to be fancy lettering sporting the title. At the stand stood Shisui and the club president, Itachi, whom was the entirety of the reason Kisame joined, discussing to random by passers about what they did during the clubs, such as discuss recent topics found on Tumblr, Shisui's addiction, or anything going on in cults. Sometimes ghosts, but mostly cults and aliens.

And next to the teen stood two members who could honestly care less about being here. As Kisame, they joined for no real reason or interest of anything super natural.

Hidan, the apparent albino, had joined for his interest of occults, but he had thought that was the whole reason the club existed. He was thoroughly disappointed when we had their first meeting weeks ago.

Deidara was the other, very energetic blonde, who would not shut up. He annoyed Kisame to no end, and the latter was the annoying kind of stupid. Kisame would find him fine if his conversations were actually full of meaning, but they were anything but. All he talked about was art, something Kisame hated due to his lack of creativity, but it wasn't just that for the reason of his hatred.

In junior high, Deidara, as well as other ruthless jerks, used to tease his younger brother to the point where Nori considered suicide, nearly ending his own life with the sword he loved so much since childhood.

Umi and Kisame had found him in their backyard, which was more than large, curled up crying with a large stab wound in his side with the sword Kiba, covered in blood. Originally they had thought he had been assaulted, since the neighborhood they lived in held a former sex offender, but when he had come to, Nori told them he liberally tried to end his life, finally telling them of his suffering. This lead Kisame to request his brother moved into high school a year earlier so he and Umi could watch him. Nori had a high enough score on the test he was required to take, so he became a freshman early. That was last year.

He felt very distasteful when finding Deidara in the club, but having Itachi in the club was worth the boring club alone.

He had found his liking for Itachi after their teacher for biology, Asuma Sarutobi, had paired students based on their skill level. Despite the two being two years apart, Itachi took junior year classes and was forced to be Kisame's biology partner for all of last year. The younger male just made him feel so right. He was smart, extremely handsome, and ever since it was said by someone last year that they had kissed and nearly had sex with Itachi, the Uchiha was gay.

That meant Kisame actually stood a chance. He had declared himself gay in his first year of high school after having a fling with Maito Gai, club president of the Kendo club, that made him realize his feelings for men and not women.

He wouldn't say he wasn't attracted to women though. For the longest time he dated Hazuki Miyori, a transfer student from Kirigakure, where he, Mei, and Zabuza used to live, and the two became friends after discussing their favorite city. That later lead to the mutual crush of each other, having her announce her feelings a month later, having the two go on countless dates. Their relationship was perfect, but it didn't last. She became too busy for him, and later was caught having an affair with Ibiki Morino, who was the sponsoring teacher for the Crime & Judgment Club, which she was invested entirely into.

She was also in the club, joking with Itachi behind him, who laughed graciously. That laugh was so amazing, Kisame wanted to be the one to make the raven haired boy laugh. More than anything, he wanted to be the reason.

However, Itachi was like a brick wall, he showed no emotion. At best, the least he would give was a fake smile or laugh, but this laugh he gave Hazuki was a real laugh, one he had never heard before. It made his stomach turn with jealousy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Is everyone here?" Shisui's soft voice asked the small group gathered in Mrs. Konan's Art room, holding a candle to illuminate the small heavily decorated room. Everyone was forced to move inside since it had started pouring rain, something Kisame hated. It reminded him too much of Nori's almost death.

A responding noise came from everyone, including himself, and Shisui smiled profoundly. "I'm glad. Just because the fair was ruined doesn't mean we can't do our annual tradition, and I have a good one this year."

"Don't be scaring off our members again, Shisui," Itachi murmured to his cousin, slapping the other's hand profusely. Shisui laughed, placing the lantern on the ground and sitting, legs crossed and arms grabbing the handle to keep it in place.

"Everyone sit, please."

They all did as they were told, and Shisui cradled the lamp in his lap. "Itachi, you know what to do."

Before they all knew it, the light flickered, and was turned off completely, leaving the group with nothing but the dim light of the lamp illuminating the dark room. Kisame's eyes widened, and he realized what they were going to do.

When he lived back in Kirigakure, he and Zabuza had countless sleep overs where they told Nori horror stories to scare the young boy, only to have Umi scold them. Mei would occasionally come over, she was Kisame's neighbor, and would tell them things to scare them out of their minds.

From what he had heard from Itachi last year, Shisui knew in countless horror stories. Half of the members left last year because of his ability.

"Now, since everyone is settled, let's play a little game," he murmured, soft light giving his face a soft glow, shadowing large amounts of his face. He looked...scary, or he would if they were in sixth grade. But something about his expression and tone of voice chilled Kisame.

"It didn't happen long ago," he started, his voice changing into a lower, more menacing pitch. Kisame gripped his pants legs and stared intently at Shisui's, who's coal eyes seemed to stare at their souls. "Only about twenty years ago did our school, Konoha's famous Kisaragi Academy, was built on top of the graves of another school, Heavenly Host Elementary School. It was a normal school, until a few...minor incidents happened."

Kisame could hear the sound of shuffling next to me, turning to see Itachi sit next to him, hands in his lap and watching his cousin carefully. His black eyes looked like nothingness in the fair darkness, but the light that came from Shisui's lantern gave him a peaceful glow. His pale skin danced with the orange embers of the fire, illuminating his eyes ever so slightly. He wasn't wearing his uniform shirt, he was instead now wearing a dark blue undershirt with fishnet sleeves. He looked so...angel like, almost. It made Kisame want to reach out, grab him into a hug, and protect the boy from all demons.

"The principal was so devastated. Such a horrible thing to happen." The look he gave off was almost pitiful, but it soon came to another look of seriousness. He looked so devoted to the story. "He thought of it as his own child too, and he took the grieving as if someone so close to him had died. On the day of it's closure..."

The room fell silent, too silent, the only sound pressing through the air was Itachi's gentle, entrancing breathing.

"...He climbed up to the roof and jumped off, splattering in a pool of blood on the side walk below. Or so the story goes."

As if not on coincidence, a loud cracking noise came in to the room, thunder. Deidara screamed softly, and I could see Itachi sit upright at the noise.

"People thought the place was cursed, you see. It was one of several deaths to occur that year, so that's what brought it's closure. People pulled their kids from school, causing the student body to decrease. That's why it was torn down.

Four students, three girls and one boy, all were found missing in a matter of a week. Two weeks later, a foul smell drifted through the school, leaving students to leave home early with horrible migraines.

They searched on a weekend, and what did they find? The four students," Shisui said, gulping for a breath after saying so much.

"The tongues were skillfully removed from each of their mouths, hidden for their captives sick, sick pleasure. One girl's eye was reported to be stabbed until like tomato soup, white chucks of eye cartilage floating around in the sea. The youngest, presumable a kindergartener, had her head skillfully cut off from the bottom lip upwards, her head being bashed in like a pinata. And who was the killer? Why only the vice principal, the principal's own brother.

The other child, Madara Uchiha, could not be found, but they always assumed he was one of the children found with the Principal's brother.

And later, weeks after the reported findings, an assistant teacher of twenty-two was being careless and simple minded, tripping down the stairs and plummeting to her death. Her skull was caved in, and blood still stained the bottom by the time of it's demolition. Her students laughed at her death, not caring to grieve over someone who died so stupidly."

Shisui mustered a laugh, causing even Hidan. to bite his bottom lip and to whimper.

"They say the teacher who fell down the stairs doesn't know she's dead, even to this day. She still roams these halls, searching for release of her soul, for her classroom, but has never found it."

Deidara whimpered, latching on to Hidan, whom cussed softly at him.

"Isn't it five o' clock now? It should be about time for her to make her run... That's when she appears, carrying a blackout that leaves the school as pitch black as my eyes. As her pale white face cuts through the stillness, her soft voice always echoes the same phrase, 'is anyone still here?' And then...

This time, all of the group members jumped back when all of the sudden a giant pounding was heard outside, followed by another scream of thunder.

Kisame couldn't help but scream, throwing up his hands to cover his mouth, hoping no one had heard it was him. Thankfully for him, everyone was too scared to even notice his scream, Itachi and Shisui included.

The light in the lamp went out, leaving everything pitch black. Shisui whimpered softly, voice shaking as he spoke. "i..that's not supposed to happen!"

Hazuki's shrill voice ripped through the air. "D-does anyone else hear that? It sounds like...it sounds..." Kisame knew that she was scared, the shivering was in the voice he used to love. The voice he used to love hearing in his ears until they had departed. Something told him he should have reached out and blindly hugged her to calm her down.

All attention was thrown to the door when a soft rapping could be heard. They all froze in their places, sweat perspiring down their forehead. "I..." Shisui muttered. "Itachi, could you...get that?"

"Me?" the Uchiha responded, even his own voice full of fear and worry, but still kept a gentle calmness to it. "Why doesn't...Kisame get it?"

"What?" Kisame jumped back, surprised to hear his voice leave Itachi's lips. It was an amazing sound usually, but not in the situation where he was answered the mysterious noise. He was about to object again, when he heard Itachi muster a please. Kisame couldn't resist putting him down. "I...I guess." Maybe he'd like him more if he did?

Blindly Kisame groped the desks, searching his way through tables pushed against walls until he found what he thought was the door handle. Hesitantly, he carelessly threw open the door, only having a pale white figure stand there, head turned to side and glowing in the dim light.

" e?" the mysterious voice called, making Kisame fall back onto his ass and scream loudly.

Suddenly, unison laughing ran through the room, and he could recognize at least one of the voices: Shisui. The only sounded foreign yet so familiar, and the other was a female's voice.

Soon enough the lights flickered back on, and there stood Mrs. Konan covered in white paint.

"Hehe, did I scare you?" she said through a laugh, turning to look over at Shisui, who gave her a bright grin. Without saying anything else, she walked over to the softmore and gave him a high-five.

"Now that's what I call a rousing success!" Shisui called, soon being joined by Itachi who gave her a weak high-five, the other person apart of the scheme.

"Dammit," Deidara murmured, crossing his arms and blowing his blonde bangs out of his face. "We've been played, Hida, hm."

"Don't fucking call me that, Dei," he said, slapping the other over the head. He got up off the cold floor, dusting off his thighs before sitting on the desk. "You three whores, you nearly made me have a heart attack!"

"Now now, Hidan, is it nice to talk to your teacher that way?" It was obvious that Mrs. Konan was being spiteful towards the albino, but not enough to be rude. A harsh look from her orange eyes shut him up right away.

He murmured something, but kept silent otherwise, rather than rolling his eyes at her.

"I just wish I could have been apart of your act, guys," Hazuki said, jumping up and wiping her forehead. "I thought we were all going to die. But maan Kisa, your scream! I haven't heard you scream since I told you that I was p-"

He jumped up from his sitting place and clamped a large hand of her mouth, causing her to shriek lightly.

"You swore you'd never say that again!" he yelled loudly, letting go of her after a second or two.

"Right, right, sorry about that," she murmured, laughing lightly. "I forgot about that."

He rolled his eyes, looking over towards Itachi, who gave him a weak smile.

"So anyway," Shisui said after his laugh with Itachi and Mrs. Konan. "Isn't this your last meeting, Deidara? You're moving back to Iwagakure tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," the blonde said, obviously forgotten about his own moving. "Yeah, we leave tomorrow morning, hm."

Shisui smiled at him, walking over and placing a small hand on his shoulder. "Well, it was nice to have you while we could. It would be awesome if all of us could come and visit you one day, maybe as a trip of some sort."

"Oh...erm, yeah, that would be nice I guess, hm." It was obvious that he was hesitant about answering, and Kisame knew it was because he really didn't join the club for any real reason.

"Well, I found this thing on Tumblr, and..."

"Shisui," Itachi scolded, giving him a harsh glare. "Why are you on that again? You told me you stopped your addiction."

"For being considered the smartest kid here in Kisaragi, you really are stupid, aren't you?" Shisui said with a large grin, flicking the smaller man's forehead with his finger. "Of course I had to lie so you wouldn't pester me."

"Of course," Itachi sighed, crossing his arms and looking at the floor. "There's no help for you, Shisui."

"Anyway, before 'Tachi here told you guys I have a serious Tumblr addiction, let me tell you what I found on Mistress Tsunade's blog. It was posted a month ago like yesterday, and it was her last post before she mysteriously disappeared. So, when Mrs. Konan told me her favorite student was leaving, I remembered the post so I did it."

He pulled out a small white sheet of paper shaped like one of those dolls you would see in the Ramen shop down the street. "It's a good luck charm, and it's simple to use. Apparently it's based off of the Uchiha clan, somehow at least."

He laughed softly, holding out the charm. "Everyone come here and hold it. That means you too, 'Tachi dear~" he taunted, causing a shiver to run up Kisame's spine. It sounded like he was...flirting with his own cousin.

Itachi rolled his eyes, slapping Shisui's arm before grabbing hold of the paper, his hand brushing against Kisame's. His eyes widened, but he said nothing but allowed a dark blush on his tan face.

"So, we all are holding it like this, and no matter what, don't let go until I say so. It's a remembrance thing. You hold onto the piece of paper forever, and it always reminds you how valuable your friendship is. Anyway, you chant this little phrase for each person present in the room. That's err...nine? Is that it?"

"Seven," Itachi corrected after mentally counting the members in his head.

"Yes, yes. Well, we chant the phrase Madara we beg of you' for each person present, as well as Madara. Is everyone ready?" Everyone responded with a correspondent nod. Kisame groaned to himself as his hand brushed over Itachi's once more.

He didn't even notice when they started chanting it, but quickly he had followed, making sure to add one extra at the end for the one he missed.

"K-Kisame!" Shisui said with a nervous voice, eyes widened at him. "Y-you said nine of them, n-not eight!"

"No, I just missed the first one. I made sure to say eight," he protested, wanting to smack the raven haired boy upside the head. How dare he doubt him. He was considered one of the most talented math students.

"A-ah, that's good. I didn't want this to be messed up," Shisui said, rubbing the back of his head. "I had only one left, and I didn't want it to be that we had to re-do it, since that would be impossible."

"Shisui, he's not that much of an inconsiderate imbecile," Itachi muttered, resisting the urge to smack the taller man upside the head like he usually did when they were together. "He's actually fairly intelligent, I couldn't keep up with him sometimes last year in biology."

"Well, that's mostly because Kisame wants to be a biology professor!" Hazuki giggled, patting the high schooler's back with a chuckle. "He's studied it like crazy, and I used to hear him complain all the time of not wanting to take any chemistry, though he had to this year."

"Is that so, then? We'll be in the same profession, at least," Itachi muttered, a smile etching across his pale face. Those rare smiles are something that entranced Kisame and made him smile as well, showing his profound sharp teeth.

He was young and careless, and to show that he, Zabuza, and Mei were best friends, they had their teeth sharpened. Mei's teeth had to be taken out because they got infected after she never took care of them, but he and Zabuza loved them. They spend about thirty minutes a day to maintain them that way.

Kisame dyed his own hair a dark blue, and Zabuza got tattoos all over his body. They considered it freedom of expression, if anything. It just showed their friendship for each other, as well as creativity.

Kisame never placed any permanent tattoos on himself, but he drew on himself all the time using markers, all placements of images designs he sketched in his notebook. He decided that if he could never be a biology teacher, he'd be a tattoo artist. His favorite things to design were sharks covered in strange tribal markings. He'd never say art was his forte, however.

"Which one are you going into, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked, using the regular honorifics he used for his ex-science lab partner.

"I'm considering of joining something to do with the study of Human biology, mostly. It anything, I'm studying anatomical biology on my own, but I'll do anything to do with humans in general. What about you?"

By then Shisui had gone off on other conversations, and Kisame was left with just he and his crush. His heart pounded loudly in his chest.

"Marine biology."

"if anything, I'm guessing an elasmobranchologist?" Itachi asked, propping his hands up on the desk and leaning backwards, nearly sitting on the desk. "With your interests, it would be something you would enjoy greatly."

"Elasmobranchii, the original word you were using is a subcategory of Chondrichthyes, usual fishes. Elasmobranchii are sharks, skates, and rays. How did you know that's what I was into?" Kisame asked, his eyes widening just slightly. "I never really told anyone but Zabuza about my interest in sharks."

"You draw them all the time, every time I see you. Also, it doesn't help that during the study of sharks we did last year, you showed such a great interest," Itachi answered, shrugging and wiping black bangs from his face. That face to Kisame was so irresistible, he just wanted to kiss him, hold him, do everything to him. And here he was, talking with Itachi over something as simple as biology and profession, and he was enjoying every second of it.

"So it's that obvious then. You always were an observant person, 'Tachi-san."

He shuttered as Kisame muttered the end mark, the Uchiha holding up a hand to him.

"Please, just Itachi. I hate it when people I'm friends with use those end marks. I know it's your thing, Kisame, but please, we should be close enough by now."

Kisame grinned, taking a step towards Itachi. "I never knew you made friends so easily."

"I wouldn't say easily. I used to hate you, you know."

"I know that," Kisame said, his face tinting a bright red. He wanted to say it so badly, how much the teenager meant to him. "I've always liked you, you know. Just something about you was different, and I liked it."

More than anything Kisame wanted to confess. Just to grab him and kiss him, feeling those warm lips run against his, imagining what it would be like to taste him, to see if they're like in his fantasies.

He took another step, reaching a hand forward to reach Itachi's wrist. The smaller one tensed up, looking around the room nervously. He felt like everyone was looking at them intently, waiting for something to happen. But when he looked, everyone was too busy.

Shisui was flirting with Hazuki, who was laughing sweetly. Deidara was discussing with Mrs. Konan about art and exchanging goodbyes, and Hidan was arguing with another member, Tobi, who was smiling happily and innocently as he annoyed Hidan to death.

Itachi felt the world around him disappear and he leaned towards Kisame, weakly wrapping his arms around him. Kisame tensed up, feeling him against his body. Itachi...was hugging him. He felt like the world was disappearing.

"Itachi, I've...always wanted to tell you something, I just didn't-" He didn't even have time to finish his sentence. No time at all.

Before he knew it, a loud crack brought all of their attentions at hail. A large crack opened up in the classroom floor, bringing rows of desk covered in artwork to a fateful fall. Hazuki was the first one to scream, clinging on to Shisui with tears forming in her eyes. Deidara ran to the back wall, and Hidan cussed loudly, gritting his teeth together.

Kisame grabbed Itachi's hand, dragging him to the back wall where Deidara and Mrs. Konan gathered.

"Everyone!" she yelled, holding Deidara as she motioned for everyone to join. Shisui pried Hazuki's tight grip off of him as he trudged towards the wall, leaving Hazuki there. She tried following, but under her the floor broke, leaving her holding on with nothing by her hands. Kisame remembered the girl's lack of strength from their time spent dating. He didn't like her anymore, but he would be devastated if he stood here as she plummeted to the unknown.

"Hazuki!" he yelled, letting go of Itachi and launching himself towards her, grabbing one of her hands that loosely fell. She was a lot heavier that he remembered, and with struggle he heaved her into his arms, holding her as she shook.

"K-Kisame," she sobbed, burying her face in his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to shush her. He didn't even notice until it was too late.

The floor around them had already begun to crumble, and Mrs. Konan was trying her best to usher them over. Before he could respond, or even get up, the floor fell, taking Kisame and Hazuki with it.


	2. We're not in Kansas Anymore

Pain rushed through Kisame's head like a gun shot- so prompt he didn't even recognize it. With a loud moan, he sat up, throwing his head back down when it rushed through his cranium like fire. Without thinking of what he was doing, he shot up his hand to clench his head, anticipating it would stop some of the pain. It didn't.

Sticky liquid seeped through the interval of his fingers and rolled down his hand, saturating his elongated white sleeved shirt, leaving it crimson at the tips. He pulled away his hand and looked at the palm, eyes broadening as he saw blood. His head was bleeding.

He wanted to scream, to let someone know that he was wounded, but as far as he knew, no one else was around. So instead, he let aggrieved tears run down his sultry face, laying there, contemplating whether he was dying or not. It impaired him to move, something would surely happen to him.

Where was he anyway? Last time he recalled, he was in Mrs. Konan's class room, having a tedious meeting with the Super Natural club. He recollected embracing Hazuki as she bawled, but then everything went black. Nothing in his mind was clear.

Kisame felt like throwing up. The thought of his own warm, tacky blood flowing down his hand sent grotesque images into mind. What if his skull had been shattered open? What if he was dying? It was possible...his head was bleeding. That usually wasn't jovial laughs all around.

He sat up with as much vigil as he could administer, only to feel something reallocated next to him. When he weakly looked up, he was met with the demonstrative amber eyes of his ex-lover, Hazuki. He huffed softly, only to have her gently press him down with her finger.

"Kisa, you shouldn't move with the situation you're in," she muttered, grabbing the end of her sleeve and swabbing his forehead free of blood. "When I came to, you were knocked out cold, a giant gash in the back of your head. I...I was on top of you, and I realized that it was all my fault. If you hadn't have saved me back at the art room, you wouldn't be injured." She nipped at her finger, looking every where but towards him.

"How badly am I injured?"

"It shouldn't be that bad...it's only a minor one, really." He sighed, adjusting his head to become more comfortable.

"Where are we, Hazuki?"

"I...I don't know Kisa."

That pet name, what she used to call him. Kisa. It was just like it used to be with them, and it hit Kisame like a nostalgia barrage. Thoughts drifted back to their break up, and the comprehension hit him.

He was too hard on her back then. Even though she had swindled against him with another man, an older one to say the least, but it wasn't wholly her blunder. Most of it was compulsory, but she still had kept it clandestine for who knows how long.

Here she was now, lamenting and compassionate about his security just like she would have months ago. It made him understand that she never stopped concerning that way over him, even though he had kept his feelings lying dormant for so long, showing what he thought was mutual abhorrence.

Kisame rolled his eyes, surviving to get up and enfold his arms around her.

"It's fine, I'm fine. It just hurts like hell," he mumbled, nestling his nose against her stomach like he used to every time they would embrace, every time they would be unaccompanied. After their first familiarity of sexual adoration he always would leave light kisses on her stomach. She loved it. It was a tranquil feeling for her, he figured out.

"Kisame..." she weeped, smearing her nose with her free hand. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Hush, 'Zuki," he whispered, pulling away from her and obliterating away at more blood on his face. "I'll be fine here in awhile. It's not like I'm dead, right? I'm still here. You yourself said they were minor injuries."

He didn't really realize what happened, but here he found himself being nice to the girl that devastated his whole world last year. He didn't communicate with anyone for weeks on end after learning of betrayal, but here he was, calling her pet names, cuddling her, and voicing velvety words of worship and encouragement. It might have been that she was crying, maybe? Even when they had to split, she cried, and it made Kisame regret his decision.

"Mrs. Konan was here too. She left awhile ago," she said, assembling on the perimeter of the cot and gazing at him. "She told both of us to stay here until she returned. But that was...nearly hours ago."

Kisame nodded in understanding, crawling near her and encasing two large arms around her yet again. She was so brittle, and she always had been. The slightest thing scared her, and she was always clinging to him. It made him yearn for what used to be his, the part that was free of lies. They used to be so faultless, it made him speculate what happened.

Oh right, her disloyalty happened where she slept with Ibiki Sensei. Now he remembered. He had always advised himself he hated her for it, for decrementing his trust in others, but deep down, he knew that wasn't true.

He would always love her as identical as he did Itachi. She was his first genuine association with love. Gai was a one time thing, but Hazuki was elongated, profound– the slightest glimpse used to make Kisame's stomach churn with butterflies. He used to lovingly tease with her hands, cuddle her, protect her, do anything he could to make her blissful. She was his everything.

And now here they are, recurring to how they used to be; Kisame shielding her from the cruel world of outside. He was afraid if the slightest part of life's cruelty hit her, she would smash like porcelain glass into pieces unable to be plucked up.

"Hazuki," he whispered in to her ear charmingly, leaving a pleasured flutter through her. "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him with those large, mystic brown eyes, muddled to as what he meant. His periwinkle eyes, the eyes she loved more than anything, bore themselves into her own. "I...beg your pardon?"

"I was too hard on you months ago. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have broken up with you."

A smile made it's way onto her face, and she inclined upwards and kissed Kisame's cheek. "It's alright, love. I would have done the same if in your position. It wasn't right of me to do such...vulgar things with someone else while in a relationship with you. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know you didn't, but it just stressed me out. I thought you didn't want me anymore, that I wasn't good enough for you," he managed with a feeble chortle, the pain in his head burgeoning by the second. He ran his thick callous-like fingers through her hair, earning a small squeal from her.

"N-not so rough, K-Kisa," she stuttered, grabbing at his wrist. "My hair's all tangled, you're pulling it."

"Sorry, sorry," he murmured, retracting his hand and placing it on her stomach with his other hand.

He delicately kissed her ear before turning to look around the room he hadn't paid much consideration to until now.

The room was adequately broad, encompassed various cabinets and other tables full of inventories of supplies. Medical supplies. It was an infirmary of some sort. That he could tell, there was only one cot, and the two of them were the ones inhabiting it as they cuddled. The room sported a dark aura, and large cracks were boring into the floor. All of a sudden, the room went cold, and Kisame froze.

"Hazuki...how about we go to sleep again, like we used to." She looked up at him again, a smile on her face.

"I've been up for hours, how about we do just that." She wrapped her fragile arms around him again, smiling splendidly. She missed the feeling of his large body against hers, the beating of his heart bringing her into sleep. A smile spread across her face and she nuzzled his chest, making a small noise as Kisame lowered himself to lay on the bed. Generous arms wrapped tighter around her, and she smiled again, closing her eyes.

Kisame watched her with a loving expression, thinking the simple fact Hazuki was here would rid him of disgusting chills. He felt as if that any minute now, Shisui's horror story would run through his mind again, and he'd be too paranoid to sleep. Something about the place they found themselves in was...unsettling. It didn't look like any room they'd visited while being in four years of Kisaragi.

Without another word from either party, they slept on the small cot undisturbed, unaware of their surroundings, or the sound of someone coming into the room.  
For the second time that day, Kisame opened his eyes to see the room. This time, Hazuki was in his arms, sleeping soundly.

The pain from earlier returned to him, and he shivered, a small whimper escaping him. It hurt still, no matter how much he tried not to think about it. Something in his mind told him he had a severe concussion, or his skull bashed in of some sort. Worse thing was, he couldn't see it. He couldn't tell what it looked like, but according to Hazuki, he was fine, just a minor injury.

She shifted in his arms, soft breathing covering his chest. He shuttered, not moving as pleasant, warming shivers traveled up his spine.

The bed they slept on was far from comfortable. It felt like sleeping on rocks jabbing at their bodies. The pillow and light blanket carried a musty stench that made it unpleasant to use them, so he figured Hazuki used his blue jacket folded up as a pillow, and her small school jacket covering themselves as sleeping, though it didn't do much, even when stretched out.

He figured he wanted to at least check the room they were staying in. It seemed like something you would see from an old horror movie right before the killer attacks- It's unknown, dark, and hard to breathe in, as well as brings a sense of insecurity to any one visiting. Kisame felt like someone was watching them, watching their every move.

Without managing to wake the young girl up, he got out of bed, feeling the blood drip down his neck. First, he needed to worry about that. Nothing else mattered. He wouldn't be able to stay conscious much longer with how much it's bleeding.

The room was dark, except for one candle in the corner by the door that was barely keeping itself alive. Any movement of the candle would cause it to die.

Kisame trudged over to the candle's general area, seeing a table beginning at the candle and ending at the door. It was rather small, to say the least, and held only one component. A pocket knife, like the kind that Nori used to carry around their neighborhood while taking walks. Hesitantly he picked it up, scanning it to see if it had the name of the owner anyway, on the blade or anything. Nothing showed ownership except for the company name, BG. He had no idea who that was, though, so it proved no relevant point.

He flipped open the blade to find a double edged pocket knife. The right side had a long, rusty looking blade while the left side was short but looked as if it were cleaned regularly, as if someone was using it.

He dropped the knife on to the floor, causing it to rattle and shake. It meant that someone else came into this room regularly, it they could come back at any moment.

But they had fallen through the floor, they still had to be inside the school. It wasn't surprising someone was still down here, so why was he being so paranoid? He thought it could be the fact that it was a knife, in a school that was falling apart. It just set the scene for those skin crawling horror movies Zabuza and Mei liked to watch while he pretended to sleep.

Kisame never had a thing for horror. It would be hard for him to handle it if his paranoia ever came true.

He shook of the feeling, hoping that in all honesty, Shisui's story was making it hard for him to concentrate clearly. Yeah, that was it...  
He slowly walked away from the pocket knife, making his way over to the cabinets lining the walls, all of the doors open and had medical items taken from them, most likely Hazuki's doing. Kisame walked over to the table, examining it before deciding to pick up any contents.

He gripped the medical bandages in his right hand while trying to take off the ones already wrapped around his head with his left. He pulled off the bandages, only to see that blood soaked them like he jumped in a pool of blood, swimming around it. He was bleeding badly.

How did this happen anyway? If he fell through who knows how many floors, shouldn't he be dead, or at least have a majority of his bones broken? And how did Hazuki not get injured? What about his head? Did he hit it on impact of the ground. None of it made any sense what-so-ever. None of it.

He shrugged off the suspicion, placing down the bandages and figuring he should probably clean all the blood off first. He grabbed the roll of what looked like paper towels, pulling off a large portion and applying pressure to his head, gasping softly. It stung like a bitch.  
No matter, he needed to make sure it was properly cleansed. He wouldn't want it getting infected, did he? It would be bad if he did, especially with a head wound.

Blood continued to flow, making him feel light headed, but after a while, he finally got the bleeding to stop. From where he knew the wound was now, he was sure to wrap it securely in bandages with a paper towel on that specific area.  
He didn't feel any better, but now at least he felt like it wouldn't be bleeding much anymore. However, it was obvious to him that the dried blood caked in his thick hair wouldn't be coming free anytime soon, and it annoyed him.

Kisame considered leaving the room to see if he did recognize any part of the mysterious place, but decided against it. Hazuki would freak out if he left without word.

Instead, he walked back over to the bed, sitting on the edge and watching her sleep. Even if he laid down, he didn't think he would be able to fall asleep. He was more than positive that he had slept at least a day. That's what it felt like. His watch had stopped working, he couldn't tell.

Hazuki shifted in the bed, a low sigh escaping her lips. Kisame wiped hair from her cheeks, nails gently brushing over her cheek and earning a whispering laugh from her.

"K-Kisame," she murmured, rolling on to her back to stare into his eyes. Hers were full of that motherly look she used to give him all the time, and he laughed as well.

"Yes, 'Zuki?" he asked, leaning and leaving a small kiss on the edge of her lips.

"I was wondering something, and when I found you already awake, I was going to ask." All of a sudden, her voice changed to a worried expression, making him wonder what the question was.

"When we get out of this mess, can we still...be together?" she asked, eyes turning to not look at him. "I can see the way you look at Itachi, the way you reacted when he hugged you earlier. You love him, and if you do, I don't want to take that love away. It wouldn't be fair."

Kisame felt as if he was struck with such a difficult decision. He felt like the wrong thing could ruin his life, but he knew that Hazuki meant it when she wanted him back.

For some reason, he found himself complying. As an answer to her question, he brought a hand up to her face and kissed her gently, making sure to be gentle with her as he picked her up from the bed and into his lap. With much liking to his act, Hazuki kissed back.

Her arms snaked around his thick neck and pulled him closer to the simple kiss, moving her lips skillfully with his, as if this was a regular occurrence. They fit perfectly together, like a puzzle piece. His hands roamed her gentle sides, simulating the feeling she had been keeping back.

The shark lover pulled away from her, only to reach down and nip gently at her exposed neck, brushing away hair with his gentle fingers. It left a small mark on her, and she moaned out softly, moving into his lap.

He sucked at the small area, but stopped when she pushed against his chest.

"Nn...Kisa...me...not...ah...now," she whispered, still holding on to his neck tightly, not wanting to let him go. "We should f-find out where we are first, I have a strange feeling it's...n-not Kisaragi."

"What, you're considering we leave the room? But you yourself said -"

"I know, but, she's been gone for so long. I'm getting extremely worried. Though I doubt she would just leave us here like this, lost and confused," she spoke, doubt filling her voice. It was obvious she was trying to be strong to impress Kisame, but he knew he could read her like a book, he always could.

"If you really insist, 'Zuki," Kisame said, pulling away from her and straightening his shirt that got messed up in the middle of their small make out session. "I'll be here if anything bad happens."

Hazuki removed herself from the bed as well, making sure to clench Kisame's hand tightly as they made their way to the door.

Kisame, with his eyes still on his once-again-lover, opened the door, but eye's widened when he found he couldn't. He pulled the door again, groaning in frustration when it didn't open, despite what he did as attempts.

"It won't budge," he murmured, stating the obvious, which earned a groan from Hazuki.

"Dammit," she whispered, gripping his hand even tighter. " got out without problem earlier. So why won't it open for us?"

"Maybe when she closed it got something stuck in it. Go sit on the bed, I'll take care of this." Kisame pulled his hand away from her, making the girl groan in protest, but nodded and left without another word.

He tugged on the door with both hands as hard as he could, surprised to see that it wouldn't budge, despite all of his efforts. Kisame groaned and began pulling again, seeing it wouldn't open still. It annoyed him to no end.

"Damn," he cursed, kicking the door lightly before turning to look at Hazuki, who looked at him with a horrified expression. He raised an eyebrow at her, confused to her looks.

"Hazuki? What's wrong?" he asked, walking towards her. She was shaking, trying to keep herself from crying, eyes transfixed on the door he had just looked at.

"K-K..Ki...Kisa...me..." she whimpered, reaching a shaking arm up to point at the door. Without question, he turned around, looking at it, stopping dead in his tracks. What he saw horrified him.

The door was latticed with countless strands of straight, black hair. Hair. Hair binding the door and keeping them from leaving. Hair that was literally not there seconds ago.

Kisame motioned for Hazuki to come forward to him, and without hesitation, she did just that, throwing herself into his arms, distressed and confused to what was going, where they were, anything else.  
That wasn't the fact that bothered them, but the fact that the candle went out unsettled both of them. The room was darker than night itself, and they could barely see each other through the dim lighting.

"Hazuki, don't move," he loudly said to her, despite the latter being in his arms. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"W-well obviously!" she responded, shaking in his large arms. "I've watched e-enough horror m-movies to know that!"

Kisame picked her up into his arms, trying to calm her. She was on the verge of crying uncontrollably, and the chill that encased Kisame earlier returned, only to both of them. It felt as if a pair of large, slitted, beady eyes were staring down their existence, getting ready to pounce and kill them without warning.

If something did, Kisame would protect Hazuki with his life. She was his everything once again, and he wanted her in his life. The past was in the past, he came to realize, and that the thought of Itachi loving him was a fools game. They were both guys, males, the same gender for god's sake. It was wrong, so wrong. No, wrong didn't even begin to explain it.

No one would except them, and he didn't want Itachi ridiculed over something as simple as loving someone the same gender. They couldn't have kids, couldn't get married, anything. However, he and Hazuki could have kids, they could get married, they could spend their lives together.

Despite this, the yearning stayed place, giving Kisame a sickening feeling. This wasn't the time to be thinking about Itachi when the inevitable was coming – they were going to die. From what Kisame was unsure of, but he was more than positive that in a matter of seconds, he would drop dead, leaving Hazuki all alone to defend herself.

His suspicion was right, and before long, a soaring pain shot through his body like hell fire. He nearly dropped his brown haired lover, but kept a tight grip on her as he turned and sneered, facing what had stabbed him.

The object wasn't even considered human. It was taller than him, a six foot giant, with soulless white eyes and as he could tell, didn't have flesh or any human features besides a jumbled outline. It looked as if it were made of small strands of hair, and the musk it brought was metallic and unpleasant, reminding him of blood. In it's hand it held the pocket knife from earlier, the rusted blade pointing out towards him. Before the black clad monster could charge, he took a step back, only for a large, gaping hole to appear behind him.

Kisame growled angrily, jumping to the side with a horrified Hazuki in his arms. An inhuman shriek plowed through the thin air, causing a loud, uncontrollable ringing to blast through Kisame's right ear drum. When it stopped, silence was all that could be heard, and Kisame realized the bastard blew his ear drum.

He ignored the blood running like rivers down his cheeks from the damaged ear, managing to make it to a cabinet over by the bed. The monster, with another shriek, charged towards them.

Hair. Hair was flammable.

The male grabbed a case of rubbing alcohol from the shelves he had noticed earlier, uncapping it with his teeth before throwing it on to the inhuman being, lowering one arm to reach for the match he often kept with him. He wouldn't admit it, but he had a serious smoking addiction he needed to rid himself of soon. Without warning, he threw the open flame towards it, another scream ripping through the silence.

The dark room was once again filled with light, burning the monster alive. Hazuki wanted to scream, to run, to get away, but she couldn't move, she was too afraid in Kisame's arms. He held onto her tightly, as if he would let go, she would shatter right there and burn along with the inhuman creature.

Soon the burning stop, leaving a heavy sent through the air and causing Hazuki to topple over and start coughing erratically, unable to stop. Since the monster was gone, Kisame hoped that the door would no longer but latched shut.

Kisame pulled Hazuki into a bridal-like style hold, cradling her head close to his chest. He wondered if she too had an ear injury, or something even worse. He could figure that out later. The most important objective was saving her.


End file.
